Cinta itu
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Short about SasuSaku./Cinta itu abadi karena mereka telah terikat dalam benang takdir yang tak bisa dipisahkan sampai ajal menjemput dan mereka akan bertemu lagi di keabadian./""Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai dirimu. Kaulah adalah segala-segalanya buatku, tanpamu aku hanya raga yang kosong," ./COMPLETE/ Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**Sasuke POV  
**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and reviewing**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu…_

Perasaan apa ini yang merasuki diriku hingga seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa saat melihat gadis cerewet … warna rambut aneh … iris mata hijau kemilauan. Astaga kenapa diriku memujinya, apakah aku terkena penyakit parah menatap wajah ayunya. Heiii—hentikan itu pikiran liar.

_Cinta itu…_

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap gadis itu dengan kikikan tawa kecilnya memperhatikan wajahku. Wajahku…

Aku berkilah dan memaling mukaku, "berisik."

Dia tersenyum manis melihat wajah memalukan diriku, sekedar gengsi aku tidak mau mengakui itu. Karena aku seorang Uchiha, mana mungkin bisa terjerat oleh dirinya.

_Deg … deg_…

Detak jantungku berpacu kencang, apakah aku kena penyakit jantung? Aneh—ada yang menggelitik dadaku seakan darah mendidih sampai suhu maksimun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya lagi.

_Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dan menatap wajahku, gadis cerewet._

Memastikan wajahku normal menjadi datar kembali dan menatap iris mata yang menghipnotis diriku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," ucapnya lega seraya memegang telapak tanganku hingga raut panik terlihat dari paras cantiknya. "Tanganmu dingin…" dia menggosok punggung tanganku.

_Cinta itu…_

Aku tersenyum tipis dengan gadis yang berhasil memikat hatiku walau hal ambigu masih kusingkirkan. Mungkin sahabatku yang berisik itu akan heboh karena aku baru mengenal kata itu.

Tanpa kusadari, aku membalas gosokan punggung tangannya dengan mengelusnya pelan. Sesaat iris kelamku melirik rona kemerahan muncul di pipi gadis itu. Betapa manisnya dia? Aku ingin melihatnya seperti ini terus selamanya.

Kutarik bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman yang seketika gadis itu merunduk malu melihatku. Heii—aku bukan menakutimu, gadis cerewet.

_Cinta itu…_

Kalian mungkin akan tertawa jika aku mengucapkan perkataan yang terkonyol di dalam hidupku. Aku berusaha menepisnya tapi—bukan menyusut. Lebih dari itu—rasa aneh semakin membakar hingga membuatku gila.

"Sakura…" panggilku.

"Hm," sahutnya.

Kukumpulkan keberanianku, menghancurkan kegengsianku sebagai marga terpandang sampai menurunkan derajatku di hadapan dia. Hanya dia berhasil meracuniku dengan benih-benih yang tumbuh mekar dalam jiwaku.

"Aku…"

_Cinta itu…_

"Ya…" dia menatapku intens.

Aku mendekatkan diriku hingga jarak kami hanya terpaut sepuluh senti, "mencin—"

Kurasakan hembusan kami tercampur menjadi satu serta detak gila jantung berpacu kencang dan wajah kami mulai merona. Tak peduli dengan keeksistensian sebagai seorang _cool prince_ yang tak mementingkan apapun, aku harus mengungkapi ini sekarang.

"Aku … mencintaimu…"

Sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan, jawaban manis keluar dari gadis ini. "_Aishiteru mo, _Sasuke-_kun_."

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh _Dobe _ dan kakakku kalau aku tidak boleh lengah untuk mendapatkan dia—sekarang menjadi gadisku. Bisa kuhitung saingan yang berusaha merebutnya, tapi—aku menang… menang mendapatkan hatinya.

Dua menit kami saling mengecap rasa manis hingga pasokan udara menipis membuat kami melepas. Aku mendengar nafas terengah-engah dari bibirnya, tanpa menunggu lama aku membungkam bibirnya yang menggodaku.

_Cinta itu tak pernah berbohong … hanya manusia yang berbohong akan cinta._

.

.

.

.

*Owari*

* * *

Wulanz a.k.a Ny. Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes.

Hanya 400 kata lebih yang berhasil aku ketik, maaf agak mengecewakan hasilnya. Ini sebagai karyaku ke-40 sekaligus menggenapi.

_Keep or delete_

_Don't be silent reader_

_Palembang, 21 Oktober 2012_

_15.40 p.m_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**Sasuke POV  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku hampir mati berdiri menghadapi pria yang akan menjadi mertua—calon lebih tepatnya. Apa-apaan syarat yang menurutku tidak masuk akal? Dia berniat membuatku berpikir keras mencari kata-kata yang meluluhkannya. Aku melihat kejauhan, bibirku tersenyum melihat dorongan dari tatapan semangat dari gadisku.

_Cinta itu…_

"Walau kau dilahirkan bermarga Uchiha dengan kekayaan tidak habis turun temurun. Apakah kau sanggup menjaga anakku?" terdengar datar namun menyudutkan diriku apalagi iris matanya yang membunuh membuat keringat dingin membasahi wajahku.

Ini gila, sempat diriku bergumam kenapa aku harus berhadapan sendirian di sini? seharusnya aku menarik gadisku untuk _kawin lari_—heii, itu bukan Uchiha. Dengar ya _calon mertua_ aku ini adalah direktur salah satu perusahaan cabang _Uchiha Company_, mana mungkin aku tidak memiliki penghasilan yang cukup bahkan—sangat cukup untuk memenuhi keluargaku nanti bersama dia.

"Aku bisa menjaga anakmu," ucap singkat dariku dengan menahan emosi yang membludak. _Pertanyaan apa lagi, calon mertua? Itu sudah cukup aku lulus vertifikasi sebagai calon menantumu?_ Pekik _Inner_-ku.

Tampak raut tak suka dari _calon mertua-_ku, seulas seringai membuatku merinding, "apa kau sanggup kalau anakku tua nanti—kau tetap menjaga dengan _cinta_-mu itu, anak muda?"

_Cinta itu…_

Benar-benar kata itu semakin menggila dan merepotkan diriku untuk menurunkan derajat _Uchiha_-ku lagi, apapun harus kulakukan mendapat gadisku walau aku harus dicincang … dipanggang … oleh _calon mertua_-ku tersenyum puas dengan keteguhanku memiliki anaknya.

"Aku sanggup karena aku mencintainya—itu lebih dari cukup," jawab mantap dariku membuat senyuman mengejek keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau mencintainya—dari kecantikannya bukan? Jangan berbohong!" gertak pria itu ambisius ingin membunuh karakterku seketika.

_Heii, aku bukan seperti itu? Aku bukan seperti pria-pria yang hanya memandang kecantikannya saja._

"Aku mencintainya bukan dari kecantikannya saja. Dari hatinya… sikapnya… cara dia memperlakukanku… dia bahkan melarangku untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya salah."

_Cinta itu_

Sungguh aneh apa yang ku ucapkan, aku takluk dengan dirinya sampai-sampai menuruti apa kemauannya. Dulu aku sering membentak-bentak pegawai yang berbuat salah—tapi dia malah menghujani dengan berbagai nasihat, _"kalau kau memperlakukan bawahanmu dengan amarahmu—itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Bagaimana perusahaan ini bisa mencapai puncak dunia? Kalau pemimpinnya seperti kau?"_ itu kata yang diucapkan olehnya ketika dia mengunjungiku. Bukan mengatakan hal-hal yang manis malah kata yang menusuk untukku. Tapi membuatku bersyukur kalau diriku memiliki istri seperti dia.

"Kata-katamu terlalu manis anak muda… apa kau bisa menjaga perkataanmu sampai mati?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebelum aku berucap satu kata, suara indah dari gadisku menjawab segalanya. "Cukup, _otousan_, aku akan bahagia bersama dia. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam—dia tidak bisa lari dariku, aku akan memanggangnya jika dia berani selingkuh." Eh, itu pembelaan atau ancaman untukku sih, heii—Sakura.

"Kalau itu memang keinginan anak perempuanku yang manis—aku mengabulkannya."

Rasanya aku ingin memotong-motong lidah _calon mertua_-ku ini. Kenapa tidak dari tadi dia memutuskan langsung dan harus menghabiskan waktu selama tiga puluh menit. Sedangkan anaknya—hanya satu kalimat … _satu kalimat_ bisa dikabulkan segera.

_Cinta itu…_

"Tenang saja, _otousan_. Aku tidak akan takluk dengannya nanti saat malam pertama kami. Kalau dia membuatku menangis saat itu nanti—aku akan menghubungimu," ucapnya.

Seulas senyuman puas yang keluar dari bibir _calon mertua-_ku, "hey, anak muda. Kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu, persiapkan segala urusan pernikahan kalian dan juga pertemukan kami dengan keluargamu, mengerti."

Aku mengangguk paham dengan menundukkan kepalaku. _Inner_-ku menjerit—sampai kapan aku menjatuhkan harga diriku lagi. Tahan … tahan … kalau bukan mendapat restu darinya, mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi gadisku.

Setelah _calon mertua-_ku pergi, aku berbalik menatap iris hijau yang menyejukkan itu. Kemudian aku menyeringai tajam, "yakin dengan ucapanmu, _calon nyonya Uchiha_? Kau tidak akan takluk dengan pesonaku nanti saat _our first night_ nanti?"

Dirinya tidak berkutik, oh inilah aku suka—wajahnya merunduk lagi. Aku memegang dagunya dengan lembut dan mendekatkan bibirku tepat di telinganya, "_bersiaplah nanti sayang, kau akan memakan ucapan itu. Aku yakin itu"_

_Cinta itu…_

Dia mendorongku dan menunjukkan arah tangannya seolah menantangku, "dengar tuan muda Uchiha, walau aku adalah _calon istrimu_ yang tentunya menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti. Kau tidak bisa sesukamu menyentuh tubuhku, menger—"

Aku menyentakkan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, segera kubungkam bibir manisnya dengan ciuman singkat _khas_ Uchiha. "Mau tidak mau, kau harus siap menerima _sentuhanku_, _calon nyonya Uchiha_."

Bahkan setelah ku cium dia agak tegang, dia berusaha mempertahankan egonya—padahal dirinya mau juga. Tapi itulah yang ku suka darimu, Sakura-_hime_…

_Cinta itu membuat gila dan sangat merepotkan. Seberapa merepotkannya, manusia harus mendapatkan cintanya apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

Wulanz a.k.a Ny. Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes.

Ku buat yang kedua semoga kalian suka dengan sikap tukang menyebalkan bisa ciut dengan namanya cinta. Fufufu, semoga tidak mengecewakan buat kalian.

**Thanks to :**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa**__**, **__**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**__**, **__**cruderabelica**__**, **__**Trancy Anafeloz**__, __Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_

_Keep or delete_

_Don't be silent reader_

_Palembang, 24 Oktober 2012_

_10.34 a.m_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu…_

Hatiku sekarang berbunga-bunga bagaikan terbang ke langit biru diiringi burung-burung merpati putih. Setelah mengucapkan janji suci nan sakral—diriku sekarang menjadi suami dari gadisku yang err—super judes. Lihat bibir _sexy_-nya yang menggoda imanku untuk mencicipinya. Ucapan pendetapun membuyarkan lamunanku—

"_Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian…"_

Kutunjukkan seringai manisku hingga tubuh gadisku mengejang kaku, diriku menggunakan kesempatan emas ini dengan membungkam bibirnya. Rasa _cherry _ mengundangku untuk memperdalam ciuman sampai para tamu membeku melihat aksi kami berdua sampai siulan _nii-san_ku dan _dobe_ menghentikan adegan _rated T+_ yang kami lakukan.

Segera aku melepas ciumanku dari istriku dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat dirinya menegang. _"Ingat ucapanmu dulu. Kau tidak takluk denganku nanti saat malam pertama kita bukan?"_

_Cinta itu…_

Aku menggendong dirinya dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya keluar menuju kamar pengantin kami tepatnya di hotel berbintang lima yang dipesankan _spesial_—hadiah dari kakakku. Untuk sampai kesana—kami menaiki mobil _Limosin_ warna putih nan elegan dengan dihiasi berbagai pernak-pernik yang menarik.

Dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik jas putihku, mungkin dia merasa takut atau gugup dengan _first night_. Terlihat dari genggaman tangan di jas putihku yang menarik kuat—oh sabar ya, Sakura-_hime_. Bukannya kau mendapatkan hal yang paling menyakitkan—tapi kenikmatan yang tak terduga.

_Cinta itu…_

Tak terasa kami telah sampai di hotel yang disebutkan oleh supir pribadi ayahku. Dengan senyuman tipis—diriku langsung menggendong dia dengan _bridal style_ lagi. Kami disambut bagaikan raja dan ratu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Daritai kau hanya diam—apa ini bukan kemauanmu?" tanyaku.

Istriku menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "aku hanya g-gu-gup."

"Katanya kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk _menyentuhmu_ bukan?" godaku.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah seperti buah—sayur kesukaanku, dia membuang mukanya dengan menutup dengan kedua tangannya.

_Cklek_…

Pandangan kami takjub dengan kamar pengantin yang didesain warna _pink _ dan putih ditemani lilin _aromatherapy_ menambah keromantisan malam pertama—err kami berdua juga penerangan lampu kecil redup diatas meja di sudut kanan dan kiri ranjang _king size_ kami.

Kurebahkan tubuh istriku perlahan dan kukunci pergerakannya dengan menumpu kedua tanganku. Diriku menyeringai hingga bulu kuduk Sakura-ku merinding lagi, dia mengerjapkan iris hijaunya kaget—karena baru sadar apa yang sekarang kami lakukan adalah tahap _berbahaya._ Dia mencoba meraih telepon yang berada di meja kecil ranjang kami—segera aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mengecup benda tak bertulang yang sangat menggiurkan.

_Cinta itu…_

Rasa manis kukecap sampai kuperdalam ciuman itu dengan memasukkan lidah … mengabsen deretan gigi di mulut istriku dan mencampurkan _saliva _kami hingga cairan itu keluar dari mulut kami yang tanpa sadar tangannya melemas akibat dari _French kiss_—kami.

Tempo ciuman yang cukup lama, memaksa kami untuk melepas pagutan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tanpa menunggu protes dari bibirnya—segera ku hisap leher jenjangnya … kucium … dan kugigit perlahan hingga desahan manis nan merdu darinya. Bukan hanya satu—tapi seluruh bagian lehernya sudah kutandai dengan kepemilikan atas nama aku—hanya aku yang menyentuhnya … tidak ada yang lain.

Tangan kananku mulai nakal menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya—menarik resleting gaunnya bahkan kulempar pakaian tak berdosa itu ke lantai. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah manisnya dan diriku merasa rona tipis memanas di mukaku. Grr—aku tak sanggup untuk mencicipi segera. Sebelum melakukan aksi terakhir—aku membisikkan lagi kata itu berulangkali.

"_Mau tidak mau, kau harus siap menerima sentuhanku, nyonya Uchiha."_

Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan melepas pakaian dalam yang melekat di tubuh istriku dan seluruh pakaianku hingga sepenuhnya polos. Sentuhanku dari dadanya … perutnya … sampai daerah paling sensitif. Dengan kukecup bagian dada dan perutnya sampai kucicip bagian bawahnya ini—hingga terdengar alunan desahannya lagi.

"Nnghh—berh-en—tii… Nnghh—Sasuke-_kun_."

_Cinta itu…_

Tanpa berbasa basi, aku menyatukan diriku masuk bagian sensitifnya hingga jeritan tertahan dari istriku. Diriku panik segera kukecup sudut-sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan bibir untuk meredam sakitnya. Dengan satu hentakan—aku menyatu seutuhnya dengan wanitaku. Diriku membiasakan bagian intimku hingga lenguhan nikmat meramaikan kamar kami sunyi nan senyap, berulangkali aku dorong maju-mundur sampai benih-benihku mengalir di dalam rahim Sakura-ku.

Aku melepaskan bagian intimku darinya dan memberikan waktu istirahat buat wanitaku, "tampaknya kau mengingkari ucapanmu, _hime_."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang memerah, "salah sendiri tanpa memberiku kesempatan."

"Kau terlihat menggiurkan, Sakura. Bagaimana suamimu ini tidak tahan akan dirimu?" godaku.

"Kau tunggu besok aku mengadukan ini dengan—arghh… hentikan." Ucapan wanitaku kupotong paksa karena aku melancarkan serangan lagi.

_Cinta itu adalah racun yang paling berbahaya di dunia dan mematikan seluruh syaraf seketika hingga haus untuk memiliki seutuhnya._

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

Wulanz a.k.a Ny. Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes.

Sampai mukaku memerah membuat adegan—superr—err—berbahaya yang memutuskan diriku untuk mengubah rate karyaku ini menjadi "M" fufufu…

Maaf jikalau mengecewakan, ide ini berkat salah satu review bernama _Asakura Ayaka_. Heii—lihat aku membuat _first night_ mereka walau sedikit kata yang super duper singkat dan minim deskripsi.

Satu lagi pemberitahuan. Buat karyaku berjudul "Short Ficlet SasuSaku", bisa request judul babnya biar isi ceritanya bisa saya saja^^

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1 and 2 :**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa**__**, **__**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**__**, **__**cruderabelica**__**, **__**Trancy Anafeloz**__, __Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels**_

_Keep or delete_

_Don't be silent reader_

_Palembang, 30 Oktober 2012_

_22.14 p.m _

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sakura POV)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Saya kesal dengan sikapnya kali ini yang tidak mau mengalah dengan istrinya padahal permintaanku cukup dibilang mudah untuknya. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia sering menolak jika aku membicarakannya lagi dan sesekali dia menghindar dariku. Memang aku salah apa sih?

Halo, aku sekarang adalah tanggungjawabmu, tuan direktur muda Uchiha. Jadi apapun yang diucapkan istrimu itu harus kau dengar dulu baru memprotes. Tak habis pikir aku bisa mencintai dengan pria super dingin dan irit kata itu coba saja aku mencintai pria selain dirinya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah terikat selamanya dengan dirinya. Buktinya cincin yang melingkar dijari manisku juga err—setiap minggu aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan _biologis_nya.

_Cinta itu_

Apa salahnya sih sekali-kali mengabulkan permintaan yang mungkin jarang aku minta. Uggh—rasanya aku ingin menjitak rambut pantat ayamnya untuk meredakan kekesalan yang berada diujung ubun-ubun ini.

Sekarang aku menunggu kepulangan dia dari perusahaan yang dia kelola, tapi untuk saat ini bukan aku menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat malah dengan amarah membunuh yang harus membuat dia tak berkutik.

_Tok… tok…_

Oh itu dia. Panjang umur sekali dia datang, aku segera menghampiri pintu itu dan menghentikan para pelayan untuk membukanya. Lihat dia, dengan kancing kemeja acak-acakan … dasi diselempangkan di bahunya, tas dan jasnya dibawa oleh supir pribadinya. Segera aku mengambil paksa jas itu hingga ucap protes keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?"

Aku mendelik kesal dan menatap tajam iris kelamnya, "sebelum kau mendengar sampai habis permintaanku, aku akan bersikap seperti ini terus padamu dan kau tidak dapat jatah untuk minggu ini!"

"Bukannya seperti itu Sakura. Permintaanmu itu terlalu konyol…," sahutnya.

"Tuh kan, belum aku bicara. Kau sudah mengelaknya," desisku.

Dia menghela napasnya kemudian menyuruh para pelayan dan supir pribadi untuk menyingkir dari kami. Sedangkan aku menyilang kedua tanganku menunggu ucapan dia selanjutnya.

_Cinta itu…_

"Sakura, kau harus bersabar. Bukannya kau saja yang ingin, aku juga," seru Sasuke memegang pundakku.

Aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku, "tapi aku kesepian di rumah. Aku membutuhkan teman."

"Tapi bukannya harus hewan peliharaan, Sakura." Ucap penolakan Sasuke.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "aku maunya memelihara hewan itu. Ayoolah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak. Tetap tidak," jawab suamiku.

Segera aku mendekatkan diriku sampai nafas kami saling beradu, tanpa ucapan apapun. Aku segera membungkam bibir tipisnya selama kurang dari lima detik hingga dia terdiam sesaat.

_Cinta itu…_

"Jangan menggunakan ini untuk membujukku, Sakura. Keputusanku tetap bulat," ucapnya.

"Kau tega membiarkan istrimu sendirian sampai menunggumu pulang, dasar suami tidak peka!" desisku lagi.

Tampaknya dia menahan amarahnya sampai menghela napasnya berulang kali. "Sakura, aku tidak mau kau—"

"Pokoknya aku memelihara kucing … kelinci … dan anjing," ucapku tak mau kalah.

Dia membantingkan tubuhku hingga aku terjepit di dinding dan menatap lurus-lurus iris teduhku. "Kau kan sudah tahu kalau aku alergi dengan mereka apalagi kau tidak akan menyambutku lagi dan asyik dengan hewan-hewan itu."

Aku menahan tawaku sambil membalas tatapannya, "cemburu ya sayang."

"Aku tidak cemburu dengan mereka."

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya tidak ingin kau lebih memperhatikan mereka dibandingkan aku."

Heii, bukannya itu sama saja dengan cemburu, Sasuke-_kun_.

_Cinta itu…_

"Sebagai suami kau harus menghargai permintaanku, bukannya menghindariku," ucapku.

Jarak kami sekarang tahap _berbahaya_ karena dia tampak ingin menggigit telingaku, aku mencoba untuk menghindar tapi sepertinya gerakanku terkunci. _Damn it_

"Dan seharusnya sebagai istri menghargai keputusanku, bukannya malah ngambek," serunya.

Aku termenung sesaat mendengar ucapannya, ternyata aku menjadi istri yang egois dan keras kepala. Seraya menghembuskan napasku sejenak, aku merasa bukan istri yang ideal untuknya. Dia sudah berkorban segalanya untukku dari menenangkan amukanku saat operasi yang aku pimpin gagal sampai menurunkan ego _Uchiha_-nya didepan ayahku untuk melamarku.

"Aku memang bukan istri yang cocok untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_," lirihku.

Dia segera mengecup sudut mataku yang dibasahi air mataku sampai bibirku dengan lembut penuh dengan perasaan.

"Buat apa aku mengorbankan segalanya hanya untukmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan menatapku lembut.

Seketika aku memeluknya dengan erat dan kedua tangannya membalasnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering emosian. Apakah kau lagi _datang bulan_?"tanyanya

Aku menggeleng kepalaku… tapi—tunggu dulu, sepertinya sudah dua bulan aku telat bahkan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran tentang kehamilan segera kutepis dan kurasa hanya aku yang banyak pikiran.

"Kurasa aku sekarang sering memakan persediaan tomat milikmu dan porsi makanku bertambah," ucapku.

Dia menautkan alisnya, "tumben. Biasanya kau—… tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan kau mengandung anak kita?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia memanggil pelayan untuk mengambil sesuatu dan memberikan padaku. Kulihat alat yang ia berikan adalah _Test Pack_, kok dia tahu sih. Sebelum aku menanyakan lebih lanjut, dia menyuruhku ke kamar mandi.

Akupun memakai alat itu dan mendapati alat itu menunjukkan dua garis itu pertanda…

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku hamil!" aku sgera berteriak sembari keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung memeluknya.

Dia mengambil hasil alat itu dari tanganku dan memperlihat wajah yang bahagia dengan senyuman tipis menguar dari bibir tipisnya. "_Arigatoui, _Sakura. Dan maaf telah mengacuhkan permintaanmu."

"_Daijobu_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak marah padamu dan permintaanku itu gara-gara ada calon buah hati kita disini," ucapku mengelus perut yang masih rata.

Aku turut berbahagia karena beberapa bulan kedepannya kami akan mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang akan meramaikan rumah ini. Kami akan menjagamu sampai kau lahir, anakku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu."

Dia menjawabnya dengan kecupan didahi, "aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

_Cinta itu belajar saling menghargai apapun antara satu sama lain yang akan menciptakan suatu kesempurnaan dalam hidup._

.

.

*Owari*

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Maaf jika hasil mengecewakan chapter kali ini karena saya sedang menghadapi ujian tengah semester. Tapi karena aku sayang pada kalian aku persembahkan buat kalian semua *peluk*

Terimakasih buat partisipasi dengan me-_review_karyaku ini…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-3:**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa**__**, **__**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**__**, **__**cruderabelica**__**, **__**Trancy Anafeloz**__, __Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **Yamanaka Chika**,  
**_

_Keep or delete_

_Lubuklinggau, 10 November 2012_

_15.10 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Dengan penuh ketenangan dan kestabilan emosiku, aku harus membagi waktuku antara perusahaan yang kukelola dan istriku yang tengah hamil muda. Bahkan aku sampai pulang cepat hanya gara-gara masa _ngidam_-nya kumat seperti biasa, raut senyum selalu kupasangkan untuk menyenangkan dirinya.

Dan sekarang diriku harus membeli pesanannya yang membuat aku harus membatalkan rapat antar direksi yang beruntungnya diganti oleh asisten kepercayaanku—Suigetsu untuk memimpin rapat itu. Aku mengacak rambutku sambil menunggu lampu merah yang masih menunjukkan angka _40_ detik. Heiii… istriku tidak bisa lama menunggu.

_Dret… Dret…_

Getaran telepon genggamku dan terlihat nama kontak itu adalah istriku kemudian aku memasang headset _Bluetooth_-ku. Tanpa menunggu lama, suara rengekannya lagi membuatku menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"_Aku ingin sushi ekstra daging gurita dengan tomat ya_," _pintanya lewat telepon._

Alisku mengkerut sambil menatap bungkusan warna putih yang berada di kursi penumbang dan isinya adalah _Spaghetti ekstra pedas dengan tomat_. Itupun istrinya yang meminta tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sekarang harus beli _sushi_.

"Lalu?"

"_Itu aja dulu deh. Cepetan ya pulangnya, anak kita tidak bisa menunggu lama, daah_." Tutupnya sepihak

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku menggerutu sesaat dan membantingkan kemudi stirku menuju warung _Sushi_ tak jauh dari _lampu merah_. Segera aku keluar dari mobilku dan masuk ke dalam warung _langganan_ku dan penjualnya adalah teman se-_SMA_ dulu, Lee.

"Pesan _sushi ekstra daging gurita dengan tomat_. Satu bungkus saja," pesanku pada pria berambut bob itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_san_. Silahkan menunggu…" ucapnya sambil membuat pesananku.

Tak butuh waktu dari lima belas menit, pesananku jadi. Dengan secepat kilat aku mengambil kotak berisi pesananku kemudian membayarnya langsung, "terima kasih, Lee."

Kemudian aku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke kediamanku untuk memberi dua pesanan istriku. Sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, diriku memasuki _mansion_-ku dan mendapati istriku dengan anggun duduk menunggu kedatanganku. Kulihat wajahnya cemberut kesal sambil tangannya disilangkan di dadanya.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasuke-_kuun_…"

Akupun dengan bersikap datar kemudian meletakkan kedua bungkus pesanan itu ke paha istriku. "Itu pesananmu, nyonya _Uchiha_." Sembari diriku mengecup dahinya dan bergegas untuk ke perusahaan milikku.

Tapi lenganku ditarik olehnya sambil muka memelas, _oh tidak_. Batinku menatap wajahnya itu yang membuat diriku hampir terjerat dalam rayuan untuk menyuruhku lagi. Aku segera berjongkok tepat didepannya sambil berdehem pelan.

"Sakura, aku mau kerja dulu. Kan uangnya buat kau dan calon anak kita."

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus disini … menemaniku memakan pesananmu sampai habis," ucapnya dengan keras.

_Hei, bukankah itu pesananmu, nyonya Uchiha_. Pekik _inner_-ku.

Diriku kemudian mengalah dan duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya menyantap lahap dua pesanan apalagi tomat yang dia makan, dengan wajah berbinar dia memakan buah kesukaan itu didepanku seolah menggodaku.

"Kau mau tomat ini?" ucapnya sambil memainkan potongan buah tomat itu dimulutku. Tanpa babibu aku langsung memakan tomat itu kemudian kepala istriku kutarik mendekat dan menyuapi potongan tomat itu ke mulutnya.

"Berusaha menggodaku, hm. Kali ini tidak, Sakura. Makanlah…" ucap sekaligus perintahku.

Dengan muka ditekuk, dia melanjutkan makan pesanannya sampai tak tersisa. Aku menghela napasku lega, saatnya diriku pergi dari sini.

_Greep_…

Lagi lenganku ditariknya yang membuat diriku menoleh sesaat, "apa lagi, Sakura?"

"Ternyata anak kita masih lapar. Aku minta _Beefsteak_ _lada hitam_ juga _Mie ramen ekstra daging juga tomat_." Dia memasang muka polosnya berusaha untuk merayuku lagi.

Aku menatap iris teduhnya, "dengar Sakura. Aku mau kerja dulu. Kasihan perusahaan kita ditinggal pemimpinnya…"

"Kau lebih kasihan dengan perusahaan daripada dengan aku dan calon buah hati kita! Dasaaar kaauu…" pekiknya.

_Cinta itu_…

Segera aku memeluknya secara _protektif_ untuk meredakan emosi labilnya sambil membisikkan pelan di telinganya, "Sakura… aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku harus ke perusahaan karena rapat direksi _Hyuuga_ dan _Uchiha_ membutuhkanku."

"Sasukee-_kuuun_, aku mau kau tetap disini…" rengeknya manja.

Diriku berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap didalam tubuhku. Aku tahu ini resikoku kalau Sakura sudah mengandung pastinya mengalami masa _ngidam_ itu menginginkan seorang suami disampingnya.

Tapi, aku adalah pemimpin perusahaan yang harus selalu _standby_ disana walau sebentar dan dari kemarin sampai hari ini aku mengandalkan asistenku sementara untuk menggantikan pekerjaanku jika ada dokumen penting yang harus aku tandatanganin biasanya asistenku itu datang kemari.

"Sakura… kumohon izinkan aku pergi," bujukku pelan.

Dia menyentakkan pelukanku dan menatap kecewa, "pokoknya kau harus tetap disini."

Akupun terkejut kemudian bersikap datar lagi, "aku sudah bersabar menuruti semua keinginanmu dari pagi sampai malam. tapi untuk saat ini, aku harus pergi."

"Kau bisa serahkan sementara kepada paman Obito atau Itachi-_nii_, kumohon ini kemauan anak kita," pintanya memelas.

Dahiku mengerut, "tidak bisa, Sakura. Mereka mempunyai perusahaan masing-masing, jadi tidak bisa diganggu."

"Kalau kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, aku jamin kau tidak kuizinkan masuk kedalam kamar kita," ancamnya.

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku menghela napasku lagi, "baiklah, Sakura. Aku akan menghubungi paman Obito untuk menggarap perusahaan kita dua hari saja." Kulihat wajah berbinar-binar dan langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku semakin cinta denganmu…"

Aku kalah lagi dengannya, buat apa lagi daripada dia mengamuk dan kemungkinan mengaduku ke ayahnya lebih baik untuk kebahagiaannya aku rela berkorban apapun. Sudah banyak pengorbananku untuknya dari menjadi pacarnya sampai menikah, aku berkorban tapi tidak apa-apalah.

"Jadi, kau mau minta apa lagi?" tanyaku.

Dirinya menjinjit pelan dan mengecup sekilas bibirku, "tidak ada. Aku mau kau disini saja."

"Pesananmu yang _steak_ dan _ramen_ itu?"

Dia menggeleng kepalanya, "tidak jadi…"

Akupun mengacak rambut merah mudanya, "dasar."

—Dan hari ini sampai dirinya melahirkan, aku harus sedia untuknya… hanya untuknya.

_Pada malam harinya…_

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong buatkan nasi goreng untukku," pintanya membangunkanku hingga aku bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Tapi ini tengah malam, Sakura."

Dirinya pun mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjungkal dari tempat tidur kami, "pokoknya sekarang kau buat karena anak kita ingin merasakan masakan buatan ayahnya." Sambil mengelus perutnya.

Dengan energiku yang tersisa, akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju dapur di lantai satu kemudian diriku bergumam dalam hati.

"_Aku masih ngantuk, Sakura…"_

_._

_._

_Cinta itu belajar kesabaran dan juga pengorbanan yang tulus karena akan mendapatkan timbal darinya…_

_._

_._

*Owari*

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate fic ini karena seharusnya bersamaan dengan "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" hehehe. Minggu ini spesial dikarenakan juga saya baru pertama kali menulis lima fict sekaligus dalam satu minggu, syukurlah bisa tereliaisasi.

Terimakasih juga buat partisipasi dengan me-_review_ karyaku ini…

Promosi "Salah Paham", "Eyes Killer" and "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" Thanks for us ^^

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-4:**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa**__**, **__**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**__**, **__**cruderabelica**__**, **__**Trancy Anafeloz**__, __Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **Yamanaka Chika**,****hasnistareels, ****Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana**_

_Palembang, 17 November 2012_

_21.25 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Kulihat jam tanganku menunjukkan jam lima sore, diriku mengulum senyuman seraya masuk kedalam mobil pribadiku dan kali ini aku menyetir tanpa supir pribadiku karena aku harus menjemput istriku di rumah sakit—tempat dia bekerja. Aku rasa ini kejutan untuknya, biasanya diriku memberitahunya lewat pesan singkat. Kali ini tidak.

Dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi aku melaju kemudiku menuju rumah sakit nomor dua di _Konoha_ dan tidak cukup lama aku sampai. Diriku langsung masuk dan berjalan ke ruangannya, tapi aku tercenung sesaat. Aku melihat dia berbincang cukup _intens_ dengan salah satu _mantan rival_-ku. Pria berwajah imut dengan warna rambut merah namanya Sasori. Segera diriku berhenti sebelum dia tahu kedatanganku.

Sayup-sayup kudengar pembicaraan hingga telingaku menangkap respon _iya_ dari istriku dengan nada ceria.

"_Kalau begitu iya deh hihi…"_

"_Kutunggu kedatanganmu, Sakura."_

"_Wah, ini sudah jam lima sore. Aku mau pulang, Sasori. Sampai jumpa besok."_

"_Terima kasih, Sakura."_

Setelah mereka menyudahi percakapan, aku keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan ke ruangannya. Tanpa kuketok, aku masuk dengan emosi yang meluap-luap mungkin dibilang cemburu.

"Tak kusangka kau bermain api dibelakangku, Sakura."

Iris teduh menoleh kaget, "sejak kapan kau datang? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Aku menarik lengannya yang memegang daftar pasien itu kemudian kupaksa iris matanya menatap lurus-lurus denganku.

_Cinta itu…_

Daftar pasien yang ia pegang terjatuh ke lantai dan diriku mendapat tatapan tajam darinya, dia menggerakan tangannya untuk melepas tanganku dari tangannya.

Semakin dia berontak semakin diriku mengeratkan tanganku, "oh jadi kau tidak berharap aku tidak datang menjemputku dan kau lebih memilih pria itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Seulas senyuman mengejek dariku, "kau pura-pura tidak tahu rupanya, _istriku_."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, "aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau … mau … berselingkuh … dibelakangku, Sakura. Paham dengan ucapanku?"

Tapia pa yang kudapat, bukan raut bersalah apapun darinya malah raut bahagia terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Ternyata dia sudah menyusun rencana ini, dia tak peduli dengan didalam perutnya adalah bayi kami yang terpenting dia bisa melakukannya.

"Selingkuh katamu, Sasuke-_kun_? Dengan siapa aku berselingkuh? Aku ini istrimu, tidak main-main dengan pria lain apalagi berselingkuh!" cecarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengelak, Sakura," seruku.

"Terus setelah kata selingkuh keluar dari bibirmu itu kau beranggapan aku meminta cerai? Benarkah itu didalam pikiranmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kupegang dagunya dan memaksa wajahnya menatap wajahku, "Benar, itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Kau akan menceraikan aku kemudian kau bisa menikah dengan pria itu?!"

Kudengar tawa kecilnya, "dengar, kita baru menikah tiga bulan yang lalu dan aku mengandung anak kita dua bulan. Aku tidak mungkin berpikiran sama dengan pikiranmu itu!"

"Percakapan…"

Alis matanya mengernyit, "percakapan? Percakapan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Percakapanmu dengan pria berwajah imut tadi!"

"Hahaha, ternyata kau menguping ya. Mungkin kau salah tangkap mendengarnya, hahaha…" suara cekikikannya hingga aku melepas tangannya.

_Cinta itu…_

"Apa? Salah tangkap?" ucapku bingung.

Kemudian kedua tangannya memegang bahuku dan matanya bersirobok dengan iris kelamku, "dia mengundang kita ke pertunangannya. Aku turut bahagia atas berita itu dan langsung kujawab iya. Karena kau mendengarnya—mungkin dari jawabanku iya—itu yang membuatmu salah paham, tapi maafkan aku ya."

"Lalu apa pembicaraanmu sebelumnya?" oke, kali ini aku mulai melupakan emosiku dengan mendengar ucapannya.

Dia berdehem pelan, "_aku ingin mengundangmu ke acara pertunanganku_. Lalu aku jawab, '_wah, syukurlah. Kapan itu acaranya?'_. Dia bertanya lagi _'acaranya besok, maaf baru sekarang aku mengatakannya habis kau istirahat untuk kandunganmu. Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?'. _Akupun mengikik pelan,_'hihihi, baik-baik saja kok. Ayahnya sangat protektif dengan kegiatanku, dia selalu menjemputku padahal dia pemimpin perusahaan."_

"…"

" …Lalu dia berkata '_baguslah berarti dia akan menjadi ayah yang perhatian. Oh sampai lupa, ini undangan spesial buat kalian berdua.' _kemudian aku menerima undangan yang kau jatuhkan itu,_'terima kasih, Sasori.' 'jangan sampai tidak datang, ok.' _Dan mungkin dari sini kau mendengarnya _'Kalau begitu iya deh hihi…' 'Kutunggu kedatanganmu, Sakura.' 'Wah, ini sudah jam lima sore. Aku mau pulang, Sasori. Sampai jumpa besok.' 'Terima kasih, Sakura." _Jelasnya tanpa jeda sekalipun.

Aku mengambil undangan yang tergeletak dilantai kemudian diriku membukanya dan termenung sesaat. Segera diriku menguasai suasana hatiku dengan meletakkan undangan itu diatas meja kerjanya.

"Paham dengan penjelasanku, suamiku?" tanyanya.

_Cinta itu…_

"Hn. Aku minta maaf."

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan senyuman manis menguar di bibirnya, "Aku terima permintaan maafmu."

"Hn," sahutku singkat.

"Ternyata _Sasuke Uchiha_ bisa cemburu rupanya, " godanya.

Aku palingkan wajahku untuk menutup garis merah muda yang menghiasi raut tampanku. "Diamlah, Sakura."

"Wah, suamiku cemburu buta, hihihi… dengar kau anakku, ayahmu cemburu dengan ibu."

Astaga, ternyata aku salah paham. Salahnya sendiri tidak mengatakannya lebih awal, tapi aku juga salah langsung menuduhnya berselingkuh. Sebernanya siapa yang salah sebernanya sih? Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Hentikan menggodaku, Sakura."

"Okelah, suamiku yang tampan. Kau sudah bersusah payah datang kesini untuk menjemputku, ayo kita pulang." Ucap dengan seringainya.

"Cepatlah siap-siap," perintahku.

Dirinya langsung mendekatkan wajahku tanpa aba-aba dan mengecup bibirku, "baiklah, bos."

Aku terbengong dua detik dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, diriku menyeringai.

"_Siap-siap pembalasanku di rumah, Sakura…"_

.

.

.

_Cinta itu belajar saling memaafkan satu sama lain dan juga mengenal rasa cemburu untuk mengetahui perasaan antara keduanya sangat kuat._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke enam dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Minggu ini ternyata mengetik lima karya lagi rupanya dan baru terealisasikan satu sudah dipublish, alhamduliah…

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-5:**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa**__**, **__**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**__**, **__**cruderabelica**__**, **__**Trancy Anafeloz**__, __Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **Yamanaka Chika**,****hasnistareels, ****Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **kyuhyun cho, **Tun'z.****  
**,  
_

_Palembang, 24 November 2012_

_08.45 a.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sakura POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Sudah tiga hari dirinya tidak pulang dari Negara _Korea Selatan_ karena ada proyek perusahaan disana yang mengharuskan dia terjun langsung ke sana. Aku selalu menghubungi dirinya setiap saat dan selalu mendapat perkataan yang menyejukkanku walau dirinya sibuk dia mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku dan—calon buah hati kami.

Ya, kandunganku sekarang beranjak enam bulan yang mengharuskanku banyak istirahat tentunya pesan darinya meminta izin ke pemimpin _Rumah sakit Konoha_—_Senju Tsunade_ untuk meliburkanku selama seminggu setiap bulan. Terkadang aku mendengus tawa merasakan sikap perlindungannya untukku, aku bersyukur memiliki_-nya._

Tapi, kenapa tanpa kehadirannya disini terasa sepi. Terkadang aku sering terbangun lebih awal karena diriku takut hal buruk terjadi padanya dan aku tersenyum pahit melihat arah sampingku yang biasanya dia tidur disana kini kosong. Aku selalu mengingat apa yang dia lakukan … tawanya … dengusannya … kecemasannya … senyumnya, diriku rindu akan itu.

_Cinta itu_

Kupeluk diriku dengan kedua tanganku seraya menggumamkan namanya. Ku tak peduli dengan hembusan angin malam yang lewat di ventilasi kami juga suara kikikan burung hantu diluar membuat bulu kudukku semakin merinding.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menekan saklar lampu kemudian melirik sekilas arah jarum jam berbunyi. Jam _02.45 a.m_… bagus, aku kena _insomnia _ untuk kedua kalinya. Kurasakan pergerakan janinku yang membuat diriku mengelus perutku.

"_Kau juga rindu ayah, ya."_

Ucapku pada janin yang berada didalam perutku, maafkan ibumu ini yang harus terjaga untuk hari ini karena rasa kangen akan ayahmu sudah mencapai puncak. Mendapati janinku tenang, diriku mengambil _telepon genggam_-ku dan mencari _contact name _dirinya kemudian aku langsung menekan _dial_…

_Tut…tut_

"_Ada apa Sakura? Tiba-tiba menghubungiku tengah malam begini…"_

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun _ menganggu waktu tidurmu padahal kau harus kerja disana, maafkan aku…"

"_Daijobu, Sakura. Kau tidak menganggu tidurku, aku sedang lembur kok._"

Tangisanku tertahan, "Kau harus istirahat, Sasuke-_kun_. Tak baik untuk kesehatanmu…"

"_Beruntung mempunyai dokter pribadi, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah ke rumah sakit. Hm—kau juga, Sakura. Kau yang seharusnya istirahat, kasihan anak kita…"_

Diriku menghapus jejak tangisanku dan mengulas senyum, "aa—makasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau sudah menghawatirkan anak kita, tapi—aku rindu denganmu… kapan kau pulang?"

_Cinta itu…_

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh darisana, _"aku juga rindu bahkan sangat, Sakura. Tenang saja, dua hari lagi aku pulang. Kau tetap menunggu disana ya."_

"Cepatlah pulang, Sasuke-_kun_… " lirihku melalui telepon.

"_Baiklah, istriku. Aku akan pulang secepatnya, yang penting jaga kesehatanmu dan anak kita, ucapkan salamku padanya."_

Kudekatkan _telepon genggam_ku di perutku, "ucapkan salammu langsung, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"_Kau harus tenang ya, anakku. Tousan akan pulang secepatnya, ayah tahu kalau kau rindu. Sama ayah juga rindu denganmu, tetaplah sehat ya sayang…"_

Aku tersenyum lagi mendengar perkataan untuk anak kami kemudian diriku mengucapkan ucapan untuknya tapi sebelum aku mengucapkan dia menyelanya, _"tidurlah, Sakura… aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita. Oyasumi nasai…"_

"Kau juga, _Oyasumi nasai na_…"

Kudekap telepon genggamku di dadaku dan berbisik parau, "_keep save for you, Sasuke-kun_…" kemudian aku meletakkan benda itu ke meja dan menekan saklar hingga lampu nya padam dan aku beranjak tidur dengan pulas.

_Cinta itu…_

.

.

.

.

"Nghh…"

Desahku kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur seraya merenggangkan badanku dan membuka gorden jendela kamar kami. Aku menatap gerakan-gerakan awan yang menari-nari di langit serta bunyi kicauan burung kecil yang bertengger di pohon.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura-_ku_. Tumben agak siang…"

Suara itu entah kenapa terasa nyata, segera kutepis khayalanku dengan menepuk pipiku. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku saja, hh… efek terjaga malam tadi membuatku berpikiran tidak-tidak.

"Kasihan mukamu ditepuk terus, Sakura."

Heii, kenapa suara itu berdenging kencang di telingaku dan sepasang tangan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Diriku tak berani menghadap ke arah berlawanan tetap memposisikan aku menatap jendela.

"Kau tidak menyambut suamimu pulang, hm."

_Cinta itu…_

Seseorang itu membalikkan tubuhku dan iris teduhku terkesiap melihat siapa sosok itu, segera ku raba seluruh wajahnya… tanpa sadar aku menangis, "ini bukan mimpi."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura mengatakan kalau aku akan pulang dua hari lagi sebernanya tengah malam itu aku membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang tersisa dan membereskan barang-barangku kemudian pulang _take off_ jam 6 pagi." Dia mengecup dahiku dengan lembut.

Aku memukul dadanya dengan kencang, "kau jahat Sasuke-_kun_… kau jahaat… kenapa bilang dua hari lagi? Padahal pekerjaanmu sudah selesai…"

"H-hei, Sakura. Ini berkat doamu, pekerjaanku disana lebih cepat selesainya mungkin doa dari anak kita juga…"

Kulirik jarum jam menunjukkan arah jam 8 pagi, sial. Seharusnya seorang wanita apalagi seorang istri harus bangun lebih awal. Lagi-lagi aku bukan istri yang baik untuknya.

"Maaf, aku melalaikan tugas sebagai seorang istri.."

Kulihat dia menautkan alisnya, "melalaikan tugas apa, Sakura?"

"Aku sudah bangun siang, seharusnya aku—" kudapati ibu jarinya menempel dibibirku kemudian dirinya mengulas senyuman tipis, "pasti kau akan menyebut dirimu bukan istri yang baik. Jangan katakan itu lagi, Sakura. Kau adalah istri satu-satunya yang terbaik kupunya dan satu-satunya nyonya _Uchiha_ di rumah ini juga ratu didalam hatiku. Jadi jangan mengeluh lagi."

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan berucap kata berulangkali dengan kata yang sama " aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dia membalas pelukanku dengan merentangkan tangannya dengan agak hati-hati di tubuhku untuk menjaga kandunganku. "Hn, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _nyonya Sakura._"

Aku merasakan gerakan halus di perutku dan mendorong pelan dirinya, "sepertinya anak kita butuh pelukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, dia memposisikan hingga sejajar di perutku dan mengelus dengan lembut, "nak, sekarang ayah pulang. Kau tenang saja, ayah akan selalu berada disisimu, selalu."

Diriku mengelus juga dan bersentuhan dengan tangannya, "terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. _Okaeri nasai na._" Dia berdiri dan merendahkan posisinya lagi tepat di wajahku kemudian dirinya mengecup bibirku singkat.

"_douita, _Sakura…"

.

.

_Cinta itu belajar rasa rindu kepada orang tersayang juga menghawatirkan satu sama lain. untuk membuktikan ikatan yang sangat kuat._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke tujuh dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Saya mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua, nanti silahkan baca juga "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" juga ^^

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-6:**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha**__**  
**__,_

_Palembang, 01 Desember 2012_

_14.45 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Beberapa kali dokumen yang sama aku baca, diriku langsung membanting benda tak bernyawa itu di meja hingga jatuh ke lantai. Entah kenapa diriku merasakan firasat yang buruk hingga konsentrasiku terbuyar begitu saja bahkan rapat direksi antar perusahaan _Hyuuga_ corp hampir memalukan gara-gara diriku tak sengaja menjatuhkan berkas dokumen. Sial, mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialku.

Mungkin gara-gara istriku yang tengah mengandung sembilan bulan dan sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang akan meramaikan rumah kami. Sejenak aku menyenderkan tubuhku di kursi kerjaku dan kuputar kursi ini menuju jendela yang cukup besar menikmati cuaca dingin menyelimuti kota Konoha.

_Deeg…_

Perasaan khawatir muncul tiba-tiba dalam pikiranku, segera diriku mengambil telepon genggamku dan mencari kontak-_nya_ lalu menekan _dial_ di layar _touch screen_ milikku. Rasa cemas kini menjalari seluruh tubuhku sampai berkeringat dingin. Dan—

"_Halo, Sasuke-kun. Tumben menelponku, ada apa? Ada masalah di perusahaan?"_

Lega, hal itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku sering merasakan cemas akan dirimu dan calon bayi kita, Sakura."

"_Hihihi, aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, aku akan hati-hati… nak, dengar ayah mencemaskan kita. Wah, perutku serasa ditendang, mungkin dia senang denganmu, Sasuke-kun."_

Senyuman tipis menguar di bibir tipisku, "baguslah, yang penting. Jangan melakukan hal berat-berat. Kalau kesusahan, disana banyak pelayan yang akan membantumu."

"_Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Ya sudah, kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."_

Pembicaraan kami ditutup oleh kedua belah pihak, sesaat aku merasakan semangat telah membara di tubuhku lalu diriku langsung mengambil dokumen yang tergeletak di meja kemudian ku baca dan ku bubuhi tanda tanganku.

_Cinta itu…_

Sungguh melelahkan menandatangani seluruh dokumen yang menggunung tinggi di mejaku, bahkan asistenku permisi masuk untuk menyerahkan dokumen yang lain. Dengan senyuman terpaksa, aku menerimanya lalu menyuruhnya membawa seluruh dokumen yang telah kutandatangani keluar dari ruanganku.

Tanpa sadar, diriku…

_Praang…_

Suara cangkir berisi minuman ber-_kafein_ itu pecah ke lantai lalu diriku mengambil pecahan cangkir dan aww—rasa sakit menjalari di jariku kemudian darah keluar menetes perlahan di lukaku. Terbersit rasa takut akan suatu kehilangan, ya… firasatku semakin memburuk. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan istri dan calon anakku.

Aku langsung beranjak darisana kemudian mengambil telepon genggamku lalu dengan napas memburu, diriku mencari kontak rumahku dan alhasil suara pelayan yang mengangkatnya. Terdengar panik membuatku kalang kabut saja.

"Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Pelayan itu terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab dengan senggukan tangisan, _"nyonya Sakura terjatuh dari tempat tidur…dan terjadi pe-pendarahan la…lu kami cepat menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat, t-tuan."_

Aku membeku mendengar perkataan salah satu pelayan di rumahku, lalu diriku mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetku kemudian keluar dari ruanganku. Terlihat para bawahanku agak kaget melihat atasannya panik, tapi sesaat asistenku paham lalu menyuruh mereka untuk tenang. Hn, kali ini aku akan memberikanmu bonus, Suigetsu.

_Cinta itu…_

Tanpa babibu, aku menyetir mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan kepanikan, diriku menyambungkan telepon genggamku melalui _Bluetooth headset_ dan menghubungi mereka yang ada di rumah untuk memberitahukan rumah sakit mana istriku dibawa.

Seraya menggertak gigiku, aku hanya berdoa. "Kalian jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon bertahanlah…"

.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan menguar di hidungku, tapi aku tak peduli. Diriku mengfokuskan kesana kemari mencari istriku berada lalu aku menemukan dia sedang dibawa ruangan _ICU_, sebelum dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku segera menahannya, "apa yang terjadi dengan istriku?"

"Istri anda mengalami pendarahan hebat, kami akan melakukan penyelamatan mereka sebelum hal lain terjadi."

Iris kelamku tersendu, "lakukan yang terbaik, Nara-_san_."

"Jangan panggil aku Nara-_san_, Sasuke. Panggil aku Ino. Oh ya, aku sudah ditunggu didalam. Doakan kami, semoga ini lancar," ucapnya lalu membanting pintu itu.

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku menggeram pelan dengan menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding bersebelahan di ruangan _ICU_. Benar, aku merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura, dan hasilnya menjadi kenyataan. Seraya menjambak rambut mencuatku, aku agak frustasi. Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam, aku rasa ingin menggantikan rasa sakitnya.

"_Aku mohon bertahanlah kalian… aku mohon."_

_Oeek…Oeek…_

Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku dan pintu _ICU_ terbuka mendapati sahabat istriku menyuruhku masuk tapi ditahannya karena aku harus menggunakan pakaian khusus lalu setelah itu aku diperbolehkan melihat mereka.

Sejumput rasa takut serta cemas berubah menjadi bahagia. Istriku tengah terbaring lemah sambil mengambil napasnya dan dia tak sengaja menatapku. Dirinya memalingkan mukanya, mungkin dia merasa bersalah denganku.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Cinta itu…_

Aku mengelus puncak merah muda miliknya dan mengucapkan kata motivasi untuknya berulang kali. "Syukurlah kalian selamat, aku beruntung masih bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"Coba saja aku hati-hati tidak menjatuhkan buku ke lantai, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu…"

Sejenak suara salah satu perawat menginterupsi pembicaraan kami berdua dengan membawa bayi merah yang telah dibaluti kain putih. "Bayi kalian _prematur_ tiga hari, kami akan membawanya ke _inkubator_. Jadi mohon tunggu tiga hari ya, tuan dan nyonya."

"Sebelum kau membawa ke sana, bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dengan anggukan, perawat itu menyerahkan bayi yang merupakan darah dagingku dan Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan lalu dirinya mewarisi ketampananku terlihat jelas dari wajahnya dan dua kelopak mata yang tertutup segera mencium dahinya singkat lalu menyerahkan ke Sakura.

"Selamat bayi kalian laki-laki," ucap sahabat istriku dengan raut lega.

Dia tersenyum lemah, "terima kasih, Ino."

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, bayi kalian harus dimasukkan ke _Inkubator_ segera." Tutur Ino.

Kulihat dia mencium buah hati kami dengan kasih sayang, kini aku dan dia resmi menyandang status orang tua. Lalu aku mendapatkan nama untuk bayi kami, seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibirku.

"Sakura, aku sudah mempunyai nama yang bagus untuk anak kita."

Dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "siapa Sasuke-_kun?"_

"Deiichi Uchiha… nama yang bagus bukan?"

Dirinya lalu mencium dahi buah hati kami lagi dengan menggumamkan nama itu, "selamat datang, Deiichi. Kami semua menyayangimu."

.

.

_Cinta itu belajar rasa takut yang membuat hati cemas menunjukkan rasa memiliki yang kuat lalu mendapatkan kelegaan menunjukkan rasa yang sama juga._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke delapan dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Saya mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua, nanti silahkan baca juga "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" juga ^^ dan side story-nya

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-7:**

_Ay,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**_, _**skyesphantom,**_ _Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**_ _**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha, **fishyhae, **yui rie rie**_**_  
_**_,_

_Palembang, 07 Desember 2012_

_00.09 a.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Kehadiran seorang anak di kediaman kami membuat suasana ramai. Mendengar tangisan bahkan wajah polos Deiichi membuatku selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Aku sangat beruntung Deiichi dapat dibawa pulang setelah tiga hari didalam _Inkubator_ karena _prematur._ Coba saja, aku berada di rumah mengawasi dia pasti hal ini tidak hal terjadi tapi biarkan ini berlalu.

Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku sangat bahagia dengan Deiichi yang mewarisi keseluruhan fisikku. Mereka menggendong Deiichi dengan hati-hati lalu seulas senyuman bahagia terlihat dari ayah dan ibu.

"Melamun apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja melihat raut bahagia ayah dan ibu itu membuat hati ini bangga sudah menghadiahkan cucu kedua untuk mereka."

Terdengar kikikkan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, "kita beruntung, Sasuke-_kun_. Deiichi bisa selamat. Saat itu aku ragu akan keselamatan anak kita. Tapi _kami-sama_ mengizinkan kita memiliknya."

_Cinta itu…_

Aku mengecup dahinya. "Terima kasih menjadi nyonya dan ibu dari anakku, Sakura."

"Sama. aku juga berterima kasih padamu menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak kita. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki suami perhatian sepertimu."

Kudengar suara tangisan dari Deiichi, lalu kami berdua mendekati ayah dan ibu kemudian ibu menyerahkan Deiichi ke gendongan dia.

"Wah sepertinya cucu tampan ibu lapar… ayo tumbuh sehat ya, Deiichi." Ucap ibuku dengan senyum sumringah.

Dirinya membawa Deiichi menuju sofa untuk menyusuinya. Aku ingin menemaninya tapi tanganku sudah ditahan oleh kakakku yang memelukku dari belakang dan membuatku geram saja.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu, _nii-san_! lihat Konan-_nee_… dia berusaha membunuhku!" adu-ku pada wanita yang menjadi istri kakakku dan mereka memiliki anak berumur dua tahun.

"Dasar tukang pengadu! Oh ya, bolehkah kami menginap disini? Sekali-kali merasakan tinggal di rumahmu," mohon kakakku.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan diriku melihat jam menunjukkan delapan malam lalu melirik dia sangat mengantuk berat. "_Tou-san _dan _kaa-san_ tidur di kamar yang berjark dua pintu dari kamar kami lalu _nii-san, _Konan-_nee_ dan Fei tidur di kamar sana." Diriku menunjuk arah pintu berwarna biru yang berjarak agak jauh dari kamar kami.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Ajaklah istri dan anakmu. Sepertinya mereka sudah lelah," tutur ayahku mengajak ibuku ke kamar kemudian kakakku juga.

Diriku langsung menghampirinya dan menyentilkan dahinya, "ayo kita ke kamar, sayang."

Dia mengangguk pelan dan dirinya berhati-hati menggendong Deiichi, akupun menahan pergerakan bila mereka berdua akan terjatuh. Perlahan kami sudah di depan kamar lalu aku membuak kenop pintunya kemudian berjalan menuju keranjang bayi yang merupakan hadiah dari kakakku.

_Cinta itu…_

Deiichi—anak kami tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya, aku menarik selimut warna biru bermotif awan untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Kini hanya kami berdua yang masih terjaga dan melihat Deiichi. Tanganku memeluk tubuhnya lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya, harum _cherry_ tercium di indra penciumanku.

"Kau tahu Sakura, diriku tidak menyangka menjadi seorang ayah. Padahal aku merasa baru berumur empat belas tahun," gumamku pelan.

"Tidak terasa bagiku, Sasuke-_kun_. Akupun juga merasa masih berumur tiga belas tahun dan sekarang menjadi seorang ibu. Suatu anugerah terbesar dan mencapai kesempurnaan dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia."

Aku menjauhkan diriku lalu menarik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan denganku. "Aku sangat beruntung ditakdirkan bertemu denganmu. Ingat pertemuan pertama kita di taman itu."

Dia mengangguk, "iya, kau menjatuhkan bukuku dan tanganmu yang ingin mengambil buku itu bersentuhan dengan tanganku. Hihihi…"

_Cinta itu…_

"Tapi saat aku melihatmu itu diriku merasakan ada getaran-getaran aneh di dalam hatiku. Aku berusaha mengindahkannya tapi ternyata aku sudah terjerat olehmu, Sakura." Jelasku,

"Aku berpikir kau adalah orang aneh… karena mengikutiku setiap kesempatan." Aku memalingkan mukaku. "—hei, jangan mengelak, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn, aku mengaku. Dan—berkat itu kita menjalin hubungan bukan?"

"Lagi dan lagi di taman terutama di bangku itu. Entah kenapa kita dipertemukan di bangku disana," ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin ada mitos kali…" gumamku.

"Aku ingat kau melamarku dengan membujuk ayahku dengan susah payah. Harap maklum dengan ayahku oke," serunya.

Aku menyilang kedua tangannku. "Dia berhasil memojokkanku, Sakura. Kau kan tahu, aku memiliki kesabaran yang terbatas dan ayah menang membuatku sifat keluar dari karakterku," dengusku.

Dia mengelus tanganku lalu mengenggamnya. "Tapi aku bangga dengan perjuanganmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku menjadi istri orang lain bukan?"

_Cinta itu…_

Diriku mengulas senyuman tipis seraya menarik dagunya dan mencium bibir manisnya lalu tak sampai situ saja aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke lehernya dan memberi tanda tapi aku tidak memperhitungkan kalau anakku ada di ruangan yang sama dengan kami.

Dengan cepat aku menggendong tubuhnya dan merebahkan ke ranjang kami kemudian diriku membungkam bibirnya sambil _menyentuh_-nya. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini sejak kehamilan anak pertama kami. Aku berusaha menahan segala gairah yang meletup-letup dalam tubuhku dan sekarang waktunya.

Aku telah menyatu dengan dirinya kemudian untuk menekan suara yang akan membangunkan Deiichi, diriku membungkam bibirnya lagi dan kegiatan ini berlangsung. Butuh waktu cukup lama kami menyelesaikan kegiatan ini hingga kelelahan menimpa kami berdua.

"Kau benar-benar… menyerangku begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku hamil lagi? _Kami-sama_, anak kita baru berumur enam hari, Sasuke-_kun…" _desisnya pelan.

"Aku hanya menyalurkan hasratku yang terpendam, Sakura. Dan terbukti juga, kau menikmatinya," seringaiku.

"_Urusai—"_

Kamipun mendengar suara tangisan dari Deiichi. Huh, sepertinya kami gentian bergadang malam ini untuk menjaga Deiichi. Menjadi orang tua adalah tantangan terbesarku dan dia, karena kami memang ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya. .

.

_Cinta itu belajar mengingat masa lalu yang dialami oleh kedua insan dan bangga akan kebahagian yang didapatkan tiada tara._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke sembilan dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Saya mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua, nanti silahkan baca juga "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" juga.

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-8:**

_**Ms Hatake**__,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**__, __**skyesphantom,**__Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**__**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha**__, popcorncoklat__**, **__**Farberawz**__, Sarah, fishyhae, nadja violin,__**  
**__,_

_Palembang, 15 Desember 2012_

_14.09 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu, kini aku telah berkeluarga dan memiliki buah hati yang tampan persis sepertiku. Narsis, ah—tidak, hal yang wajar kan kalau seorang ayah memuji sendiri akan anak yang mirip dengannya. Kulirik jam tanganku menunjukkan arah tujuh malam, diriku sedang menunggu dia bersiap-siap di kamar sedangkan aku menenangkan buah hatiku—Deichi yang berada dalam gendonganku.

Harus kuakui, wanita berdandan sangat lama. Terbukti sudah tiga puluh menit, dia tidak keluar dari kamar kami. Tapi seberapa lama aku menunggunya, itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintainya. Kutatap Deiichi yang tertidur pulas dan bahkan bibir kecilnya membulat—ugh rasanya ingin kucubit pipi gembulnya yang memerah.

"Maaf, membuat kalian lama menunggu," ucapnya yang tubuhnya dibantu oleh dua pelayan rumah kami.

Aku tersenyum, "ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita." Ajakku seraya menyuruh dua pelayan membiarkan istriku melangkah sendiri. Dia perlahan mendekatiku dan hampir lunglai tapi untunglah dia tak terjatuh. "Kalau kau tidak sehat, kita tidak usah pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini kan acara tahun baru, sayang kan dilewatkan," gumamnya lemah.

_Cinta itu_

Melihat sorot matanya yang penuh harap, aku mengisyaratkan untuk menggandeng lengan kananku, awalnya dia ragu sebab aku tengah menggendong Deiichi tapi beberapa menit dia menggandeng lalu aku menuntunnya pelan-pelan keluar dari rumah kami. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam mobil pribadiku—_Lamborghini_, dengan kecepatan dibawah normal, aku menyetir hati-hati.

Tujuan kami menuju ke _villa_ milik kakakku yang kebetulan mengadakan acara tahun baru, perjalanan memakan waktu empat puluh menit dari kediaman kami. Hening tercipta hingga suara tangisan Deiichi menyentakkan konsentrasi menyetirku seketika, dengan sigap ia menenangkannya dengan elusan tangan dengan lembut, sesekali aku menarik sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sepertinya Deiichi minta pelukan darimu," pintanya pelan.

Beruntung kami berhenti di lampu merah, dengan hati-hati diriku menerima Deiichi darinya lalu menggendongnya sebentar alhasil dia terlelap tidur lagi setelah istriku memberikan _ASI_ untuk buah hati kami. Mendapati dia sudah tenang, aku mengembalikan Deiichi ke gendongannya.

Tanpa terasa, kami telah memasuki kawasan _Villa_ yang cukup luas kemudian aku memarkirkan mobilku lalu membuka dan menuntun istriku juga Deiichi ke halaman _Villa_ kakakku. Tak terduga, kami disambut sukacita oleh keluarga kami dan para sahabat kami dan kakakku.

_Cinta itu_

"Kalian lama sekali, _mendokusai na…_" keluh sahabatku—Shikamaru yang didampingi oleh Ino yang merupakan penyelamat dia dan Deiichi saat persalinan.

"Wah, anak kalian lucu sekaliii… _kawaiii_…" puji Ino mendekati kami.

"Bukannya kau yang membantuku melahirkan, Ino. Makanya kalian berdua cepat menyusul dong!" celetuknya.

"Hehehe, habis pipi Deiichi imut bener! Oh tenang saja itu—" Ino mengelus perutnya, "—kami akan menyusulmu karena aku sudah mengandung."

Terlihat wajah berbinar-binar darinya, "selamat buatmu Ino." Lalu dia melihat isyarat dari keluargaku yang memanggil dari jauh. "Sepertinya kami dipanggil oleh mereka. Selamat menikmati pestanya ya."

Aku memanggilnya untuk meminta diriku menggendong Deiichi, dengan tersenyum kecil dia menyuruhku pelan-pelan menggendong Deiichi. Dan aku mendapat tepukan agak keras di bahuku kemudian aku menatap sangar ke belakang.

"_Dobee…._" Geramku sesaat.

"_Gomen…gomen_…" mohon Naruto.

Dirinya hanya terkikik geli melihat aku dan _dobe_ membalas tatapan tajam menusuk. "Sudah… sudah kalian berdua. mm—bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Lihatlah, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kesini tidak sendiri bahkan bersama Hinata-_chan_…" jawab Naruto memanggil Hinata dan kami bersalaman karena aku sedang menggendong Deiichi, Hinata hanya membungkukkan pelan.

_Cinta itu_

"Keluarga yang harmonis, bukan begitu, Airi-_chan_?" ucap Hinata.

Diriku menoleh kearah belakang mendapati putri kecil sahabatku tengah malu-malu menatap kami dan seketika suara teriakan _nii-san_ mengagetkan kami. Dia langsung berpamitan dengan mereka lalu kami menghampiri ayah, ibu serta kakakku yang membuatku kesal saja.

Ibuku langsung memintaku untuk menyerahkan Deiichi ke gendongannya, dengan senyuman tipis aku menyerahkannya lalu tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik oleh kakakku dan menjauh dari mereka. Kutoleh sesaat dia hanya termenung dan mengulas senyuman dengaku dan berbicang dengan orang tuaku.

"Apa maksud _nii-san_ menarikku?" dengusku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"Kita buat kejutan buat mereka oke!" ajak kakakku.

Iris kelamku menatap malas, "seharusnya kau persiapkan ini dengan mereka!" kilahku.

"Ini buat orang yang spesial buat kita, _ototou_… kita buat berbeda untuk mereka!"

Seulas seringaiku, "baiklah, _nii-san_…"

Butuh waktu lama, aku dan kakakku menyiapkan kejutan yang spesial buat mereka lalu diriku menghampiri dia dan keluargaku. Kemudian aku memberi isyarat untuk kakakku kalau jam menunjukkan mendekati jam 12 malam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan diatas hingga menghabiskan waktu tiga jam?" tanya kakak iparku—Konan.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku,"rahasia laki-laki, Konan-_nee…"_ kemudian diriku mendekati dia dan memberi kecupan dahi untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya dan kulakukan hal yang sama untuk Deiichi kini di gendongannya.

_Cinta itu_

"Ayo, kita hitung mundur bersama-sama…" teriak kakakku dari atas _Villa_.

Kamipun bersemangat menghitung mundur… _San… Ni… Ichi…_ dan bunyi letusan menggelegar kemudian warna-warni kembang api bergermelap di langit. Aku tersenyum tipis menatap tulisan yang berbentuk di atas dan sesekali kutoleh disamping kananku memandang takjub.

Tulisan itu membentuk kalimat…

_Happy New Year for Sakura my love and Deiichi my son_…

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. _Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu_…" lalu dia mengisyaratku untuk merendahkan badanku hingga sejajar dan reaksiku cukup kaget karena satu kecupan di pipiku membuatku sedikit membeku.

Lalu bukan itu saja, kakakku menampilkan tulisan yang diperuntukkan untuk Konan-_nee_ dan Fei. Sesaat, aku melihat reaksi kakak iparku mengulas senyuman juga anaknya yang berteriak dengan keras. "Selamat tahun baru buat _Tou-saaan…!"_ diriku hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tak sampai situ juga kembang api berbentuk tulisan untuk para sahabat kami dan ayah juga ibuku serta gambar ekspresi yang membuat kami semua terkekeh dengan suara agak kencang.

Alangkah bahagia kami terutama aku, dia dan anakku yang menikmati pesta tahun baru yang diadakan oleh kakakku. Diriku melihat situasi sekitarnya lalu aku menarik dagunya hingga kedua iris kami bertemu dan kukecup lama bibir manisnya. Dengan cepat aku melepasnya dan berbisik cukup pelan di telingnya hingga sensasi geli di telinganya.

"_Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu_… terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama setahun ini, aku harap ini selamanya sampai hayat menjemput kita."

"_Douita na…"_

_._

_._

_Cinta itu adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tersayang dengan merayakan sesuatu dan menjadikan kenangan yang indah._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke sepuluh dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Dan saya minta maaf kalau minggu kemarin tidak update karena kesibukan kuliah mendera, ini saja mencuri waktu. Saya berjanji kalau selesai UAS nanti, saya mengupdate fic yang cukup kutinggal, semoga masih ingat plotnya. Saya mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua, nanti silahkan baca juga "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" juga.

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-9:**

_**Ms Hatake**__,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**__, __**skyesphantom,**__Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**__**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha**__, popcorncoklat__**, **__**Farberawz**__, Sarah, fishyhae, nadja violin,nerd94,**, ****nadialovel**y, popcorncoklat  
_

_Palembang, 29 Desember 2012_

_21.09 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Entah sejak jam berapa aku tertidur di sofa, mungkin saja diriku mengalami kelelahan cukup luar biasa dengan kesibukan pekerjaanku sebagai direktur termuda di Asia yang sekarang harus menghadiri acara penghargaan bagi pengusaha termuda terbaik tahun ini juga sekaligus sebagai seorang suami dan ayah harus mengikutsertakan mereka—istri dan anakku ke sini lebih tepatnya Negara Belanda.

Betapa menyebalkannya hari ini. Bukan, dari hari kemarin sebelum keberangkatan ke sini. aku harus berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu _take off_ pesawat karena istriku yang harus kuakui cerewet mengenai bawaan kami ke sini dari aku … dia … dan anak pertamaku—Deiichi. Salah inilah … salah itulah … ketinggalan inilah … ketinggalan itulah terutama perlengkapan anak kami yang dinomorsatukannya sampai lupa dengan perlengkapan kami.

Dan tadi pagi aku yang terfokus berbicara dengan rekan bisnisku lewat telepon harus diinterupsi karena dia menyuruhku untuk mengurusi Deiichi apalagi dirinya langsung ke kamar mandi. _Geez_… mau tak mau aku menutup komunikasi dengan rekanku itu dan menggendong buah hati pertama kami dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Diriku melirik arah jarum jam dan—_kuso!_ Sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore dan acara itu dimulai jam 8 malam padahal perjalanan menuju gedung itu memakan waktu sekitar 40 menit. Aku langsung beranjak dari sofa lalu bersiap-siap dan sambil memakai pakaian, diriku hampir lupa dengan mereka. Diriku langsung membangunkan dia untuk bersiap-siap, kali ini sama seperti hari disaat acara tahun baru. Dia sangat lama berdandan dan mengharuskanku menunggu lagi sambil mengasuh Deiichi.

"Kau sudah selesai belum, Sakura?" tanyaku.

Tanpa menjawab, dia mengenakan gaun panjang warna hijau mudah mencapai ujung mata kaki dan dilapisi jubah tebal dan panjang warna putih untuk menutupi bahunya juga _make up_ natural persis dengan keiinginanku. Lalu aku mengisyaratkannya untuk keluar dari kamar hotel tentu diriku menyerahkan Deiichi ke gendongannya.

Dengan mobil yang disewakan dari rekan bisnisku, aku menyetir sendiri menuju ke tempat diadakan acara itu. Oke, kesabaranku menghadapi istriku hampir mencapai ujung batas karena setiap kali mobil ini berhenti di lampu merah, dia selalu mengoceh dan meminta sesuatu yang membuatku pusing kepala. Beruntung kami telah sampai ke tempat dengan memakan waktu 50 menit—hal diluar dugaanku.

Kami disambut dengan ramah disini dan sebagian rekanku menyukai akan Deiichi karena pipi _chubby_-nya mengundang mereka untuk menyentuhnya tapi sebagian juga melirik sesekali dia apalagi ada yang menggodanya hingga membuatnya agak tersipu dan itu membuatku melempar _deathglare_ pada yang berani macam-macam dengan kami.

"_Baiklah penghargaan selanjutnya adalah direktur terbaik untuk tahun ini jatuh kepada … direktur termuda kita yaitu Sasuke Uchiha."_

Aku terlampau fokus dan meninggalkan mereka berdua kemudian menuju podium untuk menerima penghargaan dari pihak acara tapi ketika aku berbicara di atas podium … mereka berdua terlepas dari pengawasanku sehingga kehadiran mereka berdua lenyap dari pandangaku. Akupun mengucapkan kalimat singkat lalu mencari keberadaan mereka.

Bagaikan hilang dalam kegelapan, aku panik kesana kemari mencari dia dan Deiichi. Hasilnya nihil aku tidak menemukan sampai siluet empat orang membuatku berlari kesana yang mendapati Deiichi yang digendong oleh musuh bisnisku—Hidate yang mengancam istriku untuk _menjadi miliknya_ dengan temannya mulai nakal menyentuh dagu istriku dan tanpa babibu aku dengan langkah cepat menghajar teman dari Hidate yang berani memegang istriku dan yang sekarang kuhadapi adalah musuh bisnis juga yang hampir merebut _nya_.

"Apa maumu, Hidate? Kembalikan anakku sekarang?!" desisku menatap tajam Hidate.

Bukan merasa terancam, Hidate malah mendekatkan ujung pisau di wajah Deiichi dengan senyum sinisnya. "Kalau mau anakmu selamat, serahkan Sakura untukku. Pilih salah satu saja, Sasuke!"

Iris mataku membulat sesaat lalu diriku kaget mendengar tangisan Deiichi dan apa yang kulihat tampak Hidate panik, ini kesempatanku mengambil Deiichi saat Hidate lengah lalu aku menendang tubuh Hidate hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Kemudian diriku mendekati istriku yang terisak pelan dengan menenangkan Deiichi yang berada di gendonganku, aku mengusap bahu_nya_ dengan lembut hingga tangisannya mereda.

"Ma-maafkan aku … Sasuke-_kun_…" ucapnya parau.

"Maaf untuk apa Sakura?" tanyaku.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menerima ajakan Hidate, pasti kau tidak panik begini… maaf telah membuatmu kesal denganku dua hari ini," lirihnya.

Aku menampilkan senyumanku, "maafkan aku juga, Sakura. Coba aku tetap mengenggam tanganmu pasti tidak terjadi begini."

Tangisan Deiichi mereda membuatku menarik sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman dan kuserahkan Deiichi ke gendongannya kemudian aku mengecup dahi_nya_ lalu kami saling bertatapan.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Dua hari berturut-turut kau membuatku emosiku hampir meledak dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu tapi aku tidak memarahi atau membentakmu sekalipun walau menyebalkan dan merepotkan, itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintai dengan melindungi kau dan Deiichi."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-_kun_. Oh ya, tadi sempat aku mendengar kalau kau—"

Diriku segera memotong ucapannya. "Aku memenangkan penghargaan sebagai direktur terbaik tahun ini dan pialanya aku titipkan ke Sai tadi."

Dirinya sambil memandang Deiichi, "kau dengar itu Deiichi. Ayahmu hebat sekali menjadi direktur termuda juga mendapat penghargaan juga. Oke, Deiichi. Kau harus melebihi ayahmu!"

Akupun menuntun istriku darisana meninggalkan Hidate dan teman-temannya yang terkapar disana, biarlah aku tidak memperdulikannya lagi yang terpenting istri dan anakku selamat. Itu saja, membuatku bahagia.

.

.

_Cinta itu memang menyebalkan dan merepotkan tapi itulah yang membuat setiap pasangan memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk membahagiakan satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

*Owari*

* * *

**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)**

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ ke sebelas dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang menerima _fict_ ini. Saya mempersembahkan untuk kalian semua, nanti silahkan baca juga "Short Ficlet SasuSaku" juga.

Sebernanya minggu depan masih UAS walau tinggal dua hari lagi, aku memakai waktu untuk menulis karyaku ini. Maafkan kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, baiklah untuk menebus kesalahan. Saya akan mengupdate fic-fc multichap yang sempat kutinggal seperti "When Love", "One Love Two Weddings", "When the light shinning sadness" dan dua multichap dari fandom dan pair lain. Silahkan memilih yang mana harus aku update^^

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-10:**

_**Ms Hatake**__,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**__, __**skyesphantom,**__Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**__**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha**__, popcorncoklat__**, **__**Farberawz**__, Sarah, fishyhae, nadja violin,**prilly chan, **sasusakulover, Rinka, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, **__**  
**__,_

_Palembang, 05 Januari 2013_

_16.39 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cinta itu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Bab 12-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**(Sasuke POV again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying reading and review my fic**_

* * *

.

.

.

_Cinta itu_

Setelah kejadian disaat acara penghargaan bagi pengusaha muda yang membuat istriku dan Deiichi hampir menjadi korban dari musuh bisnisku—Hidate. Aku harus waspada dengan sekeliling kami karena sebagai direktur muda pasti memiliki musuh yang banyak—itu hal yang diperingatkan oleh ayah dan kakakku disaat aku memegang perusahaan.

Mendadak kepalaku pusing akibat memikirkan itu dan indra penciumanku menghirup aroma kopi yang mendadak ada di mejaku.

"Jangan terlalu mengforsirkan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini kopi susu—mungkin bisa menghilangkan kepenatanmu," ucapnya lalu sedikit memijat bahuku.

Akupun merasa rileks sekarang, kunikmati perlakuan lembutnya dan kuminum kopi buatannya lalu tiba-tiba suaranya menginterupsiku. "Sebaiknya kau tiup dulu kopinya."

"Hn, aku tahu." Diriku meniup minuman itu dan meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Pasti kau masih memikirkan kejadian itu, benarkah interpretasiku, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanyanya membuatku hampir kesedak.

Diriku menatap iris teduhnya, "darimana kau tahu, Sakura?" kilahku.

"Terbukti dari kertas-kertas itu," dirinya menunjuk kertas yang ada di mejaku,"—kalau kau konsentrasi pasti kertas-kertas ini sudah kau tandatangani."

Diriku mengulas senyuman tipis. "Ya. Kau benar, Sakura. Semenjak Hidate yang mengancam kau dan hampir membunuh Deiichi. Aku agak khawatir dengan keamanan kita bertiga. Kau tahu kan aku seorang pemimpin perusahaan dan banyak memiliki saingan."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memusingkan itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yakin kita baik-baik saja selama _Kami-sama_ melindungi kita," ucapnya yakin.

"Tolong kuatkan aku, Sakura," pintaku.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi kekuatanmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tetap disisimu selalu," sahutnya.

Akupun memeluk tubuhnya, entah kenapa ketakutanku itu muncul begitu saja. Kekhawatiranku memuncak sehingga aku tidak tenang. Diriku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya kemudian tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Kau sudah baikan belum, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau belum, istirahat dulu ok," tuturnya.

"Misalkan…" Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap intens dirinya.

Ia mengernyit bingung, "apanya?"

"Misalkan, aku pergi ke Negara lain untuk keperluan perusahaan. Kau harus menginap ke rumah kakakku atau orang tuaku."

Kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajahku, "aku disini tidak apa-apa kok."

Tidak, Sakura. Kalau kalian hanya berdua disini walau bersama pelayan-pelayan kita, aku masih merasa khawatir. Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian itu, kumohon sekali ini saja jangan bantah keputusanku ini. Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua.

"Sakura, walau kalian disini. Aku masih takut meninggalkan kalian," lirihku.

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja Konan-_nee_ dan Fei kesini. Itu sama saja bukan?" ucapnya.

Eh, kenapa itu tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku. Ternyata terlalu khawatir berdampak juga dengan kinerja otakku hingga tak memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di otakku tapi kenapa lidahku kelu mengucapkannya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" responnya.

Aku berdehem pelan. "Misalkan kalau nanti aku tak lagi disisi kalian selamanya. Apakah kau—"

"Aku akan menerimanya walau itu menyedihkan karena hidup kita tidak akan abadi tapi cinta kita berdua itu akan abadi selamanya. Dengar, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus tunggu aku di alam keabadian biar kita akan selalu merajut benang cinta kita berdua selamanya."

Seakan takjub mendengar ucapan darinya, aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa dari mulutku. Lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau harus tahu, cinta kita itu bukan hanya kita berdua saja tetapi ada Deiichi dan mungkin nanti ada penerus kita yang lain. Jadi—jangan khawatir lagi ya. Ini bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang kukenal."

"Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai dirimu. Kaulah adalah segala-segalanya buatku, tanpamu aku hanya raga yang kosong," ucapku.

Dirinya mengecup dahiku. "Cinta yang mengikat kita dalam benang takdir dan tidak akan bisa yang memutuskan sampai ajal yang menjemput kita."

_Oeek…Oeek_

Kami berdua mendengar tangisan Deiichi lalu kami menuju ke tempat tidur melihat buah hati kami. "Ternyata kau iri ya, sayang. Tenang saja, kami mencintaimu sama seperti cinta ibu pada ayahmu," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Aku pun mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mengelus anak kami agar tangisannya mereda dan itu berhasil sentuhan lembut dari kedua orang tuanya membuat Deiichi tenang lalu tidur pulas kembali.

"Kau tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya melihatku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bantal.

"Aku akan melanjutkan besok, Sakura. Sepertinya pikiranku tidak konsentrasi lagi," ucapku.

"Baiklah, ayo—" kupotong ucapannya dengan aku menarik tangannya hingga kami terduduk di ranjang kami.

Sambil mengerucut bibirnya sebal membuatku ingin mencubit hidungnya tapi aku merogoh sesuatu di laci dan langsung kuberikan kepadanya sampai dirinya hanya terpaku sesaat.

"Ini apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil memeriksa kotak kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Bukalah daripada dirimu penasaran," perintahku.

Dirinya langsung membuka kotak kecilku dan iris teduh indahnya memandang takjub dengan liontin dengan bandulnya ukiran namaku dan dirinya.

"_Happy Anniversary,_ Sakura. Aku selalu mencintaimu," ucapku.

Kini air mata menetes di sudut matanya, dirinya langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. "_Sorry I forget about it. Happy Anniversary, _Sasuke-_kun and I always love you anymore until end."_

Diriku langsung mengambil liontin itu kemudian memasangkannya di lehernya, "kau suka dengan liontinnya, Sakura?"

"Ya, aku sangat suka."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menarik wajahku dan memberi kecupan manis di bibirku akan tetapi aku tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu. Segera, aku menekan tengkuknya kemudian menciumnya penuh dengan perasaan—berbagi rasa cinta tentunya.

_Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu, kuharap cinta kita tidak akan rapuh dan akan selalu kuat sampai akhir hayat nanti._

_._

_._

_Cinta itu abadi karena mereka telah terikat dalam benang takdir yang tak bisa dipisahkan sampai ajal menjemput dan mereka akan bertemu lagi di keabadian._

_._

_._

_*The End*_

_-^^Ficlet is complete^^-_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara Uchiha)

Aku turut bersyukur karyaku ini sudah mencapai _chapter_ kedua belas dan aku tetapkan menjadi "Complete". Terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia membaca karyaku ini dan bacalah karyaku yang lain seperti "One Love Two Weddings" dan "Short Ficlet SasuSaku".

Thanks for reviewing, following and take favorite to my fanfict…

**Thanks to Reviewers Chapter 1-11:**

_**Ms Hatake**__,__**Shaylo Missa, Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf, cruderabelica, Trancy Anafeloz**__, Arisa saki, __**mari-chan.41**__, __**skyesphantom,**__Guest, __**kikihanni, **__Arisa saki, syalala-chan__**,**__**Asakura Ayaka, hasnistareels, Deshe Lusi, Karasu Uchiha , Song HyoRa137, Ran Murasaki SS , yui rie rie, triascita, aphrodite2909 , LadyRuru , hasnistareels, **__Yamanaka Chika__**,hasnistareels, Shisylia-chan, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori , FuRaHeart, Sami haruchi , SRZ, Just Ana, Sami haruchi 2, Jian Jiun, **__kyuhyun cho, __**Tun'z, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**scarlet uchiha**__, popcorncoklat__**, **__**Farberawz**__, Sarah, fishyhae, nadja violin,__**  
**__,_

_Lubuklinggau, 12 Januari 2013_

_18.02 p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
